thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jake (TV Series)
Jake is a main character and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a young, gentle boy, turned hardened and sadistic after the undead world took his sister. His sanity, though nearly gone, has mostly been redeemed after locating his long-thought-deceased parents at the "Alexandria Safe-Zone". Personality During his initial introduction, Jake was very calm and quiet, and often spent time only conversing with his sister. Jake soon became more and more involved and open with the group, wanting to help in any way he could with having a chance at survival. His openness to the group expanded greatly during his time at the prison. After losing his younger sister during a walker invasion at the prison, Jake becomes far more hardened and slightly sadistic. Though not violently lashing out at others, he becomes much more easily agitated and spends his time gunning down undead along the fence perimeter. During the fifth season, he calms down substantially after arriving at the Alexandria Safe-Zone and reuniting with his parents. Regardless, he still takes strange pleasure in killing survivors, though he says he "will only kill the bad ones". Pre-Apocalypse Portsmouth, New Hampshire Not much is known about Jake's life prior to the apocalypse, but he has said he and his family were visiting family in Georgia when the outbreak occurred, stating he came from New Hampshire. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 TBA Season 2 TBA Season 3 TBA Season 4 TBA Season 5 TBA Season 6 TBA Killed Victims This list shows the victims Jake has killed: *Emma (Indirectly Caused) *One unnamed prison newcomer. (Zombified) *Many unnamed Woodbury soldiers. *A few Wolves. *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Emma Jake cared deeply for Emma, and the two shared a loving sibling bond. The two would often stick together and were motivated by their goal to find their parents. The two were momentarily separated after the initial outbreak but were reunited after arriving at the Atlanta Camp. As Emma was more affected by death than Jake was, Jake partially sheltered her, enough so she wouldn't lose hope. After the group's arrival at the Greene Family Farm, and uncovering the zombified Sophia, a distraught Emma shut herself away in the house and was shoddily consoled by an equally depressed Jake. Towards the end of their stay on the farm, Emma recovered and Jake was there for her, helping her escape the farm. Though only a short time was spent at the prison, Emma agreed to Jake helping her learn how to shoot properly. However, before their training could begin, the walkers that had been let into the prison attacked, and Emma was killed in the invasion. Seeing Emma devoured scarred Jake since then and he constantly blames himself for her death. Rick Grimes TBA Carl Grimes TBA Trace Oxford Jake and Trace had a stable, friendly relationship. The two regularly spoke at the prison and Trace gave him French lessons. The lessons continued after the group reached Alexandria, and the two hung out more and more. Jake is deeply saddened after finding out about Trace's death and says he wished he could've talked to him more. Appearances Trivia *Jake's disappearance from the prison after Say the Word resulted in his status going from 'Alive' to 'Unknown' for 10 episodes before his return in This Sorrowful Life, where he aided from outside the prison in attacking The Governor and his men. He was shown to be alive at the end of the episode. *Jake is, according to his actor, the second strongest child in the show, only a step behind Carl. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Survivors Category:Protagonists Category:Protagonist